


'Cause Spiders Stick Together

by Flame_Of_Ice



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Of_Ice/pseuds/Flame_Of_Ice
Summary: Some of the Avengers learn of Flash the Asshole, and Natasha takes it upon herself to show some team spirit on Peter's first day back at school.





	'Cause Spiders Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that bit in the movie when Flash claims snidely that he has a hot date with the Black Widow tonight? Couldn't get this idea out of my brain afterwards. Completely platonic relationship between Peter and Nat, she's just a loyal, kick-ass friend.

Peter, Natasha, Clint and Sam sat on one of the Avengers facility’s couches, eating Ben and Jerry’s straight out of the cartons and watching Black Mirror.

“Swap?” Natasha offered Peter the Chunky Monkey.

Peter shrugged and dutifully swapped it with the carton of Cookie Dough he’d been demolishing.

“So, back to school tomorrow, huh kid?” Clint asked.

Peter groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’ve been trying not to think about it. All. Day. Long.”

“I thought you did OK at school?” Sam asked, scraping the bottom of his Chocolate Fudge Brownie carton.

A shrug. “I guess. It’s not that I don’t like the academics. I’m just not looking forward to the social zoo side of things.”

That got a chuckle out of Sam. “Yeah. I didn’t much like some of the kids at my school either. There’s always cliques.”

Peter attempted to scoop some Cookie Dough out of the container Nat held. She knocked his spoon away with a fluid flick of her wrists, a small smile on her face as Peter grinned at her.

He leaned back. “Meh. The cliques don’t really bother me.” He replied. “There’s just some real assholes in my year. You know? The kind you wish had never been born.”

“Any of them give you a hard time?” asked Clint.

Peter shrugged again.

“ _Peter._ ”

“There’s one guy in my year who seems to have it in for me. Not physical bullying, of course, just all these snide comments and jokes at my expense. Ned thinks he’s just jealous of me.”

“That’s probably true,” said Nat, putting down her empty carton.  

Peter had initially been embarrassed about admitting this to the team, but now that it was out there he found he couldn’t stop.

“When he found out I had an ‘internship’ with Stark Industries, he made it clear he didn’t believe I actually knew Tony,” Peter turned to Natasha, “said he had a hot date with the Black Widow that night.”

Natasha snorted uncharacteristically.

Peter adopted a mock serious expression. “If that’s true Natasha, I’ve got to be honest with you, I think your taste in men is appalling. In fact, I don’t think we can be friends anymore.”

“Well, I guess I need to rethink my life choices,” Nat drawled. Sam sniggered.

Clint tapped Natasha on the arm. “Isn’t it a shame none of us can be seen publicly with Peter,” he said. “I mean, seriously, imagine if you gave Pete a lift to school tomorrow, on the back of your motorcycle? Imagine if the snot-bag, what’s his name Pete?...”

“Flash.”

“…Imagine if this kid Flash saw that. He’d never be able to look Peter in the eye again.”

Peter smiled and huffed in amusement. “Never gonna happen, sweet as that would be.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Peter kissed May goodbye on the cheek before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and stepping out the apartment door.

He jolted in surprise. There, leaning against the wall in her usually skin-tight black outfit, was Natasha.

She looked at him. “I was in town anyway on business,” she told him. “I figure the Black Widow can’t give you a lift to school. But you could always hitch a ride on the motorcycle of an anonymous woman.” She waved one bike helmet, before throwing a second one to him.

Peter took a moment to imagine Nat, in her close-fitting get-up and on her sleek black motorcycle, dropping him off at the school entrance and broke into a slow, huge smile.

“Natasha, you are an awesome friend. You know that?”

“I know, kid,” she said, as she sauntered past him. “Us spiders have got to stick together. Come on, or you’ll be late.”

* * *

 

Peter wasn’t counting on Flash being there to see it. To be honest, he was just flattered and delighted that Nat had considered him a good enough friend to go out of her way to do this for him. It felt like another block in the wall cementing his connection to the Avengers. Anything else was a bonus. 

As Natasha pulled the bike up in front of the school, Peter saw heads turning their way, from the periphery of his vision. Many heads.

He hopped off the bike and removed his helmet, securing it to the back of the bike.

“Thanks.” He grinned down at Nat. “I really appreciate it.”

Natasha kept her helmet on and the visor down, but with his heightened sight, Peter could see the shadow of her smile behind the visor.

“Any time, moyo solnyshko.”

Peter had no idea what the Russian words meant, but he clasped her shoulder briefly in gratitude before stepping back onto the sidewalk.

Natasha had started revving the engine to drive off, when a solid ‘crunch’ sounded off to their left. She and Peter turned in the direction of the sound and Peter spotted Flash, in his new car, staring at the place where his front fender had melded with a bollard. 

Then Flash looked over at Peter and Nat, then back to his damaged car, then back to Peter and Nat, as though he couldn’t decide what deserved his attention more.

Natasha looked back at Peter.

“That’s Flash.” He told her brightly.

“It seems my work here is done,” she replied, with a laugh in her voice. 

Peter waved as she pulled away, took one final look at Flash and the steam rising from his car hood, and headed up the school steps grinning. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t speak Russian, but from what I gather, ‘moyo solnyshko’ means ‘my small sun’ or ‘my sunshine’.


End file.
